Lions Folly
by Vlka Fenryka
Summary: After the events of Fallen Angels the Primarch Lion El Jonson is given news of Isstvan


Lion's Folly

**Disclaimer – Warhammer 40K is the property of Games Workshop and Black Library, the only thing that belongs to me is the books and games I own**

(AN - Set after the events of Fallen Angels)

Brother Redemptor Nemiel clad in the power armour of his legion, the First Legion, the Dark Angels strode from the bridge of the Invincible Reason with a data slate in hand and headed to his Primarch's quarters with the news that he had just received over the vox.

As he walked through the cloistered corridors of the Battle Barge serfs, servitors as well as brother Astartes moved out of his way in deference to his position, the serfs and servitors he ignored but greeted with a nod or a quick word his fellow battle brothers that made it clear that he had a task to complete and couldn't be interrupted from it.

It had been several months since Diamat and as Nemiel approached his Lord Jonsons quarters he was shaken by the news that he was about to give to the Lion but knew it was his duty to deliver it, so he stepped up to the door and pressed the admittance chime; A booming "Enter" was heard from the other side of the door and Nemiel stepped inside.

His lord's quarters aboard ship resembled those from his suite at the fortress Alduruckh on Caliban and was dimly lit but brightly enough lit for the Lion to work with "I have news my Lord" Nemiel began but was cut off by the Lion's chuckle "Have you been reduced to mailman brother?" "No my lord but I was on the bridge when these two pieces of news came in and I knew you had to at least see of them right away" was Nemiel's response, "What is so important that you came here in the middle of the night?" "My lord we received a highly secure message for all Imperial forces from the Lord Dorn of the Imperial Fists Legion on Terra" "and what has my esteemed brother Rogal have to say for himself?" asked Jonson, Nemiel hung his head "My lord he sends word of Isstvan, the attack there against the Warmaster Horus turned into a massacre" Jonson smiled grimly "just as I planned" he told Nemiel

Nemiel was in shock "My lord" was all Nemiel thought to say 'had his primarch aided the traitors' "When I spoke to Perturabo on Diamat he gave me an outline of the attack and asked for any help I could provide in strategy", Nemiel was disturbed but except for a "and my lord" "well I suggested that the traitors become surrounded by sending in half your force say three or four legions then when they are engaging the traitors the remaining force lands behind the enemy and encircles them effectively wiping them out" the Lion told him proudly.

Nemiel felt sick "my lord what I meant was it was a massacre for the Imperial forces" Jonson rose to his feet "What do you mean the imperial forces were massacred?" Jonson asked menacingly "My lord, The Iron Hands, Salamanders & Raven Guard legions went in with the first wave on the urgall plateau and engaged the traitors and while they were in action the Word Bearer, Night Lords, Alpha and Iron Warriors legions landed behind them then when they had all formed up they engaged the loyalist forces, according to the report from Lord Dorn Primarch's Ferrus Manus and Vulkan are dead and their legions have more or less been wiped out and Lord Corax escaped with a few thousand legionaries".

Lion El Jonson sat stunned with the news and when he spoke next Nemiel could hear the anger in his voice even though it didn't make it to his face "He deceived me; My brother Perturabo deceived me…".

The Lion stopped talking and stood up and spoke woodenly "The siege guns, I gave Perturabo the siege guns and told him to put them to good use, we went to Diamat to keep the guns away from Horus and now he has been given them because I gave them to Perturabo".

The Lion's eyes glared with fire "Our operations in the Shield worlds should be completed in a few weeks after that I want to commence operations against any traitor legion we encounter and if possible we should try to get those siege machines back"

Nemiel nodded "Yes my lord I will inform the senior Captains to wrap up operations here as soon as possible" as Nemiel turned to walk away Jonson spoke "Brother Nemiel you said you had two messages, what's the other piece of news" Nemiel turned with a sombre look in his eyes "Well my lord after that this second piece of news isn't important but we have received a report from the muster site and the new cohort of battle brothers hasn't yet arrived from Caliban"

Jonson nodded his head "Yes well with the increased warp storms it might take longer for our new brothers to reach us; nothing important to worry about" and with that Nemiel turned and left his lord's quarters thinking that this was just the start.

The End


End file.
